Naughty Kouhai
by Ken Ketsuke
Summary: Sepertinya Sasuke mempunyai hadiah yang menarik untuk senior galaknya. /Mini fic spesial menjelang ultahnya Sasuke/ Jangan terlalu dibawa serius/


Naughty Kouhai

All of Characters in Naruto are Masashi Kishimoto's. Story by Ken Ketsuke.

Rated : T+

Genres : Romance, a little humor(?).

Warnings : Typo, gaje, abal, bahasa campuran, beserta kekurangan lainnya.

Mini fic spesial kado untuk papi Uke :*

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh terdengar sangat jelas di lapangan basket yang sangat besar ini. Sekumpulan siswa dan siswipun nampak berkumpul disisi-sisi lapangan guna menyaksikan 'acara' yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hanya tiga objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya di tengah lapangan sana.

Senior dan junior tentu saja.

Hari ini, tepat hari terakhir pelaksanaan MOS di sekolah yang sudah sangat kental dengan penyiksaan mental ini. Dan tentu saja para senior galak nan sangar itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk menyiksa para _kouhai_ nya habis-habisan.

Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sudah sangat terkenal hingga ke tingkat nasional ini memang sangat kental dengan senioritas yang mungkin sudah turun-temurun. Sekolah yang sangat luas ini memang menjadi idaman bagi siapa saja yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di tingkat menengah atas, namun siapa sangka, para senior terdahulu memang tak akan pernah membiarkan para _kouhai_ nya bernafas dengan lega. Seperti sekarang ini, di tengah lapangan yang terik itu dua senior cantik jelita tengah membully kouhainya yang memang cukup tampan.

Gadis berhelai merah muda berdiri gagah dengan gadis berhelai pirang di sampingnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, senpai yang paling ditakuti seluruh siswa-siswi disini. Kedua gadis yang menganut sistem 'senggol bacok' itu sesekali tertawa puas melihat juniornya yang beberapa menit yang lalu mereka hukum karena melanggar suatu kesalahan.

"Cepat jalannya pantat ayam! Ppfftt…" Sakura berkata cukup keras kepada juniornya itu. Ia menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja saat mengatai kouhainya tersebut.

"Cih." Uchiha Sasuke, kouhai tampan yang mereka hukum saat ini mendecih pelan. Lagi-lagi rambutnyalah yang menjadi bahan bullying disini. Memangnya salah model rambutnya seperti ini? Toh, ia masih tampan-tampan saja. Apa ia harus cukur rambut setelah ini?

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika sekolah yang sudah sangat terkenal ini memiliki senior yang cantik-cantik tapi galaknya gak ketulungan. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya terkena bullying akibat model rambutnya yang nyentrik ini. Padahal jika ia mau, ia bisa memutar balikan fakta pada senior berambut pink yang tentu saja lebih nyentrik dari dirinya.

Ia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Bayangkan saja, saat memberi salam pada seniornya ini dan hanya karena dirinya telat berdiri lima detik saja sudah dibawa ke tengah lapang seperti ini. Jalan bebek dengan menggunakan kalung dari kardus bekas yang bertuliskan 'aku ayam' memang suatu keadaan yang tidak berperikeuchihaan.

Kok ngenes, ya? Memang.

Beberapa kali ia mendengus kasar. Dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, dan ia benci hal itu. Sangat.

Jika mau, sudah dari tadi kedua senior resenya ia tendang dan berdoa saja agar mereka nyangkut di tiang bendera.

"Kenapa diam, eh? Cepat jalan ayam tampan. Ppfftt…" kali ini Ino yang angkat bicara melihat junior tampannya malah diam saja seperti ini.

Mereka tak akan puas jika dalam urusan siksa menyiksa seperti ini. Melihat juniornya ngenes adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Karena kau berjalan lama kami menjadi lapar. Tetap lanjutkan selagi kami ke kantin! Atau hukumanmu akan semakin berat, ayam." setelah berkata demikian kedua senior cantik itu melenggang pergi guna mengisi perut mereka ke kantin. Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini, Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi 'bebek'nya dan mencopot kalung laknatnya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau mendengarkan semua ancaman dari seniornya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia menyeringai tipis saat melihat sosok merah muda yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya. Seketika sebuah ide jenius mulai memasuki otak cerdasnya yang entah sudah sekian lama ternistahkan oleh para senpainya.

"Lihat pembalasanku, Senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

0000

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin menjadi lenggang seketika tatkala kedua senior cantik itu memasukinya dengan penuh gaya. Tak ada yang berani menatap langsung ke arah wajah senpai sangar itu, cari aman tentu saja. Mereka yang duduk di kursipun dengan ikhlas hati menyerahkan jatah tempat duduknya sebelum kedua gadis cantik itu yang memintanya. Bahagia memang, diperlakukan bak ratu disini.

Dengan senang hati mereka mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi yang telah disediakan oleh para juniornya itu.

"Jidat, apa kau tidak terlalu keras pada si Ayam itu?" Sakura menoleh pada sahabatnya yang kini menumpangkan sebelah kaki mulusnya. Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu seketika tertawa nista mendengar penuturan Ino. Apa sahabatnya ini kasihan pada pria itu? Oh ayolah, Sakura pernah lebih ganas daripada perlakuannya hari ini.

Ia mengendalikan bahunya acuh, mau terlalu keras kek, terlalu lembut kek, ia tidak akan pernah peduli.

"Kau kasihan padanya, eh? Tumben."

"Bukan begitu, Jidat. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja melakukan ini karena menyukainya lagi, dia 'kan lumayan tampan."

Uhuk! Apa dia bilang? Suka? SUKA? S-U-K-A?

Demi Dewa, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Benarkah itu, eh, Sakura?

Rupa-rupanya gadis merah muda itu sedikit salah tingkah saat Ino menyinggungnya tadi. Tidak! Ia tidak akan menyukai juniornya itu. Tidak akan!

Dengan segera ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesalah tingkahannya di depan Ino. Bisa gawat jika gadis pirang si ratu gosip itu tahu. Dalam hitungan detik, gosipnya akan langsung menyebar ke antero sekolah ini.

Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Suka?! Ahaha… Leluconmu tidak lucu, pig!" tukas gadis itu cepat. Ino hanya manggut-manggut saja tanda setuju. Terserah saja, ia hanya mengingatkan sahabatnya untuk tidak menyukai _kouhai_ nya sendiri. Apalagi orang yang sudah ia bully, bisa gawat jika itu terjadi.

"Terserah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Pig. Ini hari terakhir MOS sebelum pesta pengesahan nanti malam, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya." benar juga dengan ucapan gadis merah muda itu. Hari ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya mereka menyiksa batin para juniornya sebelum pesta pengesahan yang akan diadakan tepat malam ini.

Ino semakin setuju dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Moment menyiksa seperti ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, dan mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kau benar, Jidat. Yah, kita hanya perlu menyiapkan diri untu pesta malam ini, 'kan?"

"Aku memang selalu benar. Pesta, ya?" gadis beriris hijau itu agak sedikit sedih jika membicarakan tentang pesta. Masalahnya adalah ia tak tahu akan pergi dengan siapa. Ino? Sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan pergi bersama Sai, pacarnya. Nasib jadi senior galak ya gini, jadinya tidak ada satupun pria yang mendekatinya saking takut kena tabok manja darinya. Masa ia harus mengajak Lee? Tidak! Ia harus berpikir seratus kali lagi untuk itu.

Yah, kita lihat saja nanti malam. Kejutan apa yang akan kouhainya hadiahkan untuk senpainya tercinta ini.

.

.

.

.

.

0000

.

.

.

.

.

18.00

.

Waktu yang telah menujukan selesainya upacara resmi pengesahan para junior baru disini.

Sekarang saatnya untuk menikmati waktu yang tersisa selama pesta berlangsung.

Acara seperti ini memang telah terjadi turun-temurun sejak beberapa angkatan yang lalu. Dan pihak sekolahpun sengaja mempertahankan pesta seperti ini agar menarik minat pihak luar agar tertarik untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya ke tempat ini. Toh, para muridpun tidak masalah dengan adanya pesta perayaan pengesahan junior baru sebagai siswa disini. Justru mereka sangat menikmatinya, terutama di kalangan para kouhai. Tentu saja hal ini menandakan bahwa _bulliying day_ telah berakhir, tergantikan dengan kebebasan mereka bernafas disini.

Para seniorpun nampak biasa saja melihat para kouhainya menikmati pesta setahun sekali ini.

Mereka -para senior cap tergalak- yang terdiri dari Sakura, Ino, dan Temari duduk melingkari meja bundar yang memang sudah pihak sekolah sediakan. Mereka berbincang-bincang santai sambil sesekali meminum jus yang telah tersaji di depan mereka.

"Hebat sekali kau, Sakura. Kau semakin populer di kalangan para junior." Temari berucap pelan saat memuji gadis berhelai merah muda di sampingnya, disusul dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Ino. Sedangkan sang empunya nama hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan gadis bercepol itu.

"Kau ini."

"Jidat, lihat si Ayam datang. Entah mataku yang salah atau memang dia terlihat lebih tampan saat memakai jas."

Cerocos gadis pirang itu panjang lebar saat matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang berada tak jauh dari kerumunan mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino yang berada di depannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat objek yang gadis itu maksud. Dan benar saja, Sasuke tengah terdiam dengan beberapa teman lelakinya disana. Merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan pria itu menoleh dan berhasil menangkap basah senior nya yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Secepat kilat gadis itu kembali memutar tubuhnya. Sial, ia ketahuan.

Entah karena malu atau apa, yang jelas ia hanya bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas seketika. Sial.

"Kau kenapa, Jidat?" Ino merasa cukup kebingungan saat melihat gadis merah muda itu yang tiba-tiba memerah. Seketika senyuman jahil terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tak ada salahnya mengerjai sahabatnya di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin dia datang kemari, eh?"

Blush.

Sial. Ia semakin salah tingkah sekarang. Dengan kedua pipi yang masih memerah, ia mendelik tajam ke arah Ino.

"Bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ituu… Pokoknya si Sasuke itu tidak akan berani datang kesini! Aku yakin itu!"

Ia berteriak cukup keras tadi. Dan kini semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Hawa di sekitarnya terasa semakin mencekam saat ia merasakan hadirnya seseorang di belakangnya.

"Seyakin itu kah, Sa-ku-ra?" suara berat itu berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Rupa-rupanya teriakan Sakura berhasil terdengar oleh pria itu dan tentu saja memancingnya untuk datang ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri menghadap junior -uhuk- tampannya itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat mengeja nama seniornya itu.

"Kau berani padaku, eh?" suasana semakin mencekam saat melihat sesuatu yang mereka yakini akan berujung pertengkaran tersebut.

Tak ada yang berani berucap sepatah katapun. Mereka tak ingin cari mati dengan mencampuri urusan seniornya. Ya, lebih baik diam saja.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura semakin kesal saat pria yang berdiri di depannya itu malah semakin menantangnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, senpaiku sayang." alis tipis Sakura bertemu saat pria itu berkata akan memberinya hadiah. Baru kali ini ada junior yang mau memberi hadiah pada senior galak sepertinya. Tumben.

Belum sempat ia berucap. Emeraldnya melebar sempurna saat pria itu menarik tangannya hanya dalam sekali tarikan.

'Chuu~'

Semua orang semakin membatu di tempat saat melihat Sasuke berani mencium seniornya di depan semua siswa yang hadir di tempat ini.

Sakura tak dapat berbuat apapun sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lututnya terasa lemas bahkan hanya untuk menompang berat badannya.

Suasana terasa semakin memanas saat melihat lidah pria itu berani melumat bibir ranum seniornya.

Ino bahkan sulit untuk berkata apa-apa sekarang. Suasana sudah terasa sangat panas di ruangan ini. Dinginnya AC pun rasanya tidak berguna lagi sekarang.

Pria berhelai dark blue itu menarik kepalanya dan menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah merah padam milik senpainya.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukai hadiahku, Senpai?" pria itu berkata dengan menekan kata 'senpai' disana.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain pandangannya yang perlahan mulai memburam.

Ah, balasan yang memang sangat tepat untuk menaklukan senior cantiknya.

'BRUKK'

"SAKURAA?! BANGUUNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ini apaan coba? Hanya sekedar fic pendek pelepas penat! Anggap saja sebagai birthday gift buat papi Uke XD whehe.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Terimakasih.

Sign,

Ken Ketsuke.


End file.
